grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Headache
|season = 4 |number = 21 |epnumber = 87 |prodcode = 421 |image = 421-Hundjäger decapitated by Trubel.gif |airdate = May 8, 2015 |viewers = 4.21 millionFriday Final Ratings: 'Shark Tank', 'Hawaii Five-0' & 'The Amazing Race' Adjusted Up |writer = Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt |director = Jim Kouf |co-stars = Sloane McGinnis as Diana Schade-Renard Brian Dykeman as Man in Black 4 Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Trubel's Machete Dead Faint Potion |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2015 = X }} "'}} is the twenty-first episode of Season 4 of Grimm and the eighty-seventh episode overall. It first aired on May 8, 2015 on NBC. Press Release THE MANHUNT CONTINUES FOR A VICIOUS SERIAL KILLER - JACQUELINE TOBONI RETURNS AS 'TRUBEL' - While investigating a grisly murder, Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) get closer to uncovering the identity of the serial killer while Wu's (Reggie Lee) life is put in grave danger. Having turned down Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee's (Bree Turner) offer, Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) solidifies a new alliance as she works to get her revenge. Elsewhere, Trubel (guest star Jacqueline Toboni) makes a surprising return to Portland. Sasha Roiz and Claire Coffee also star. Nico Evers-Swinderll guest stars. Synopsis In the spice shop, Juliette continues to force Nick to point his gun at Monroe. Just before the gun goes off, Hank pushes Monroe out of the way. Juliette says, "Whoo! That was close." She then tells them that if they tested their concoction on Adalind, then they did her a great, big favor. She thanks them for doing the heavy lifting and leaves. Rosalee goes over to hug Monroe. Monroe, Rosalee, and Hank all say they're done trying to help Juliette now. Nick says he needs to warn Renard since Juliette is out of control, so he calls him. Instead of Renard answering, Jack the Ripper does. Jack says Renard can't come to the phone and is resting because they had a rough night, and the "last one was a real fighter." Jack says to call back at a more convenient time and hangs up. Nick and Hank head to Renard's house, and Hank says he'll have Wu meet them. At Renard's house, Wu goes around the back and Nick and Hank go through the front door, which is unlocked. The detectives search the house, and Wu comes in the back door, which is open. Nick and Hank go upstairs to search and find Renard in his room wondering what is going on. They tell him to be quiet while they finish searching the house. Once they're done, they tell Renard about Jack answering his phone. Hank asks Renard where his phone is, and he tells him it might be in the living room. Nick calls the phone, and when they find it, Hank checks the calls. Hank says the last call received came from Nick's number, and Renard says he must have missed the call because he was asleep. Hank asks if he left the back door open, and Renard tells him no. Nick tells Renard he talked to someone on his phone who said he was at home and resting. Nick asks where he was before he came home, and he says he was at Henrietta's house. Nick, Hank, Wu, and Renard go to Henrietta's house where they find her dead with a slit throat. While the crime scene investigators look around, Nick and Hank talk about the fact that Jack said we on the phone. Renard comes over and says he is being targeted, but he doesn't know why. He tells Nick it's a good thing he called when he did because that probably scared him off. Nick says they should get him home, and Hank tells him he is dealing with enough right now. Hank and Renard walk away, and Nick has Wu come over to him. He tells him they want surveillance on Renard's house all night. A man arrives home in his garage on his motorcycle and is attacked by Verrat agents. Other people are attacked in their houses as well, so Kenneth and Rispoli have a good view of Nick and Juliette's house as they wait for Kelly and Diana to arrive. Kenneth and Juliette arrive at the house, and Juliette shows him around. After they get to the bedroom, Juliette tells Kenneth, "If I'm going to be working with the Royal Family, you need to have a very clear understanding... of just how valuable I can be." She pushes him down onto the bed, and they begin making out. At Renard's house, Nick finishes making sure it's secure. Nick asks Renard why he was at Henrietta's, and Renard tells him and Hank about his blackouts and bleeding. Renard says that going to Henrietta was a waste so he left. Hank tells him the best thing he can do now is to get some sleep. Nick tells him to put his alarm on and to keep his phone with him. Nick and Hank leave and talk about Renard's blackouts. Hank asks if it's possible Renard is being controlled, and Nick wonders if it's in Renard. They go talk to Franco and tell him they want to know if anyone shows up at the house or leaves. Nick arrives home and finds that the bed is a mess, so he pulls out his gun and looks in the bathroom. He then thinks that Adalind may know what is wrong with Renard, so he calls Hank. Renard wakes up after dreaming about being shot again. He goes into the bathroom and looks in the mirror. He gets a pain as Jack takes control of him and says, "You've been a bad boy, Sean. And it's only gonna get worse." Renard gets control of himself again as his wounds begin bleeding. He then falls to his knees in pain and passes out. Bud is sleeping in a chair with a baseball bat when he gets a call from Nick. Nick says he needs to talk to Adalind, and Bud tells him she's asleep. Bud asks if he should wake her up, and Nick says he'll do it. Bud asks how long it'll take for him to get there, and there is a knock at the door, scaring Bud, but Nick tells him it's just him and Hank, so Bud lets them in. Nick goes to Adalind's room, and Bud admits to Hank that he isn't getting much sleep. When Nick goes into Adalind's room, she thinks he's there to kill her because she assumes he doesn't need her anymore now that Juliette is better, but Nick tells her what happened at the spice shop. Nick then tells her about Renard, and she tells him that a portal was opened and that Renard was dead long enough to allow something to "hitch a ride." Adalind tells him Renard is bleeding because that something is taking control. Hank comes in and asks how they get the spirit out of Renard, and Adalind says they can't unless they open the portal again. She says they would have to kill him. Nick and Hank go talk to Monroe and Rosalee about what Adalind said about Renard. Hank suggests they could use something like Dead Faint. Rosalee says it's dangerous and asks if they are sure that they need to do something like that. Hank says they haven't tied him to the crimes yet, but they are going back to recheck surveillance footage for things they missed. Nick gets a call and steps aside. After his conversation, Nick tells them that it was Franco saying that Renard is on his way to work. Rosalee tells them they'll start working on the potion. At the trailer, someone walks in and looks around. Nick and Hank check surveillance footage at the precinct, and Nick spots Renard driving by, which puts him in the area within one hour of the first murder. Renard walks up to them and says he needs to speak to them in his office. In his office, Renard says there is something very wrong with him, and he thinks he is starting to lose his mind. He tells them that last night, he started bleeding and remembers falling, but he woke up in his bed as though nothing happened. He tells them he also heard a voice. Nick and Hank tell him they have surveillance footage of him near the first murder scene, and he tells them he was sleeping at the time, so it couldn't have been him. Renard says he would remember something like that, and Nick tells him what Adalind said. Renard asks if they are suggesting he killed the women, and Nick says they're suggesting that he may no longer be in control of what he's doing. Hank tells him Monroe and Rosalee are working on something and that it may be best for him to stay at home for now under surveillance. Renard starts to freak out a bit and says he wants to know what is happening to him. Hank takes out his gun and tells Renard they need to take his gun. Renard agrees and hands it to Nick. He tells them he wants someone watching him who understands. Nick and Hank go talk to Wu to fill him in as Renard watches. After Nick and Hank walk away, Jack says, "Well, this should be a jolly good romp." Juliette is dropped off at the house while Kenneth, Rispoli, and another man watch from across the street. Rispoli tells Kenneth he didn't think Juliette would go this far, and Kenneth tells him he doesn't think there is a limit to what she'll do. Wu brings Renard home and calls Nick to let him know. Nick tells him once they are done at the spice shop, they'll come over and he hangs up. Rosalee tells him the Dead Faint is done. She says she thinks it'll work, but Renard can't know what he is taking. She tells them they have to assume that whatever Renard knows, Jack knows too. Monroe says that if Jack knows Renard isn't really dying, then he probably won't cross back over. Nick suggests that they make Renard think he is taking something that will help him remember what he did during the blackouts, and Rosalee mentions that there's something that kind of does that, called "Gedächtnishilfe." Monroe says they may have to put on a show to make it look like Renard really is dying, and Nick says they may have to shoot him. Later, Wu sits in his patrol car outside Renard's house while Renard tries to convince himself he would remember something. He starts bleeding and runs to the bathroom mirror. He smears the blood trying to get it to stop. Jack then takes control of Renard's left arm and writes a message on the mirror in blood. After Jack finishes the message, Renard regains control and sees it. Renard runs outside and tells Wu he's inside, and Wu gets out of his car. Jack takes over again and punches Wu in the face, knocking him to the ground where he punches him again. A person in a hood walks up to Nick and Juliette's porch and looks through the windows. Kenneth asks if it's Kelly, and Rispoli says he can't tell. Rispoli signals the other man with them to go investigate. Juliette is looking at pictures of her and Nick when Kenneth calls to tell her there is someone on the porch. He says he doesn't know if it's Kelly, but there is no child. Rispoli asks if he wants them to make a move, and Kenneth says they have to be sure. The person leaves, and Kenneth says it was just some kid. The man from the house then begins to follow the person from the porch. Jack drives Wu's patrol car with Wu in the backseat. Wu pleads for Renard to stop, and Jack tells him Renard would love to, but that he has other plans for Renard. Nick and Hank arrive at Renard's house, and Hank finds Wu's gun in the grass. He tells Nick he doesn't think it has been fired. Nick makes a call to get Wu's patrol car tracked. Nick calls Wu's phone, which is next to Jack in the car. Jack looks at it and throws it out the window. Nick and Hank search Renard's house and find Jack's message in blood on the window that reads, "Welcome back Jack." Jack pulls the car over as he spots his next target. Jack tells Wu he'll bring a piece of her back for him, and Wu tries to remind Renard that this is not him. Jack tells him they are there to have fun, so don't ruin it. Jack says to watch and learn and gets out of the car. He then goes to talk to his target. Hank gets a call saying that Wu's patrol car was located. Wu screams "no" several times as the woman walks away with Jack. He tries to kick out the window but is not able to. The man continues following the person from the porch until he loses track of them. He sniffs around and woges, but he immediately has his head cut off by Trubel, who kicks his head away. She checks the man's hand to confirm that he is Verrat. Wu continues to try to escape the car as Jack and the woman find a place to stop. The woman tells him they need to talk about a price, and Jack tells her he's sure she's worth every penny. Nick and Hank arrive at Wu's car and let him out. They look for Jack but can't find him. Nick uses his enhanced hearing and discerns Jack talking, so he starts running, with Hank and Wu not far behind. The woman says kissing is extra, and Jack tells her there won't be any kissing. He pulls out his scalpel and is about to slit her throat, but Nick, Hank, and Wu arrive. Nick grabs his left arm and gets him to drop the weapon, and he and Hank take him to the ground. Hank handcuffs him, and Renard asks what is going on. The four of them bring Renard to the spice shop, and he asks what they're giving him. They tell him it's something to help him remember, and Nick takes his handcuffs off. Wu takes out his gun and tells Renard it's just in case. Renard drinks the potion, and Rosalee suggests that he may want to lie down. Kelly and Diana pull up in front of the house, and Kelly calls Juliette, who tells her Nick isn't home but that the front door is unlocked. Kelly and Diana walk up to the house as a Verrat agent confirms it's them. Kenneth leaves the house across the street as Kelly and Diana enter the house. Kelly is ambushed soon after she shuts the front door. Juliette listens from her room as the fight goes outside. Juliette then slowly walks down the stairs where she finds a now slightly older Diana sitting in the middle of the room. Juliette picks her up as Kenneth comes in with blood on his face. He says, "We got her," referring to Kelly, and then walks over to Juliette and Diana and says the same thing. Renard starts getting more and more tired until he falls asleep. Rosalee checks his pulse as it slows down. Suddenly his eyes open as Jack takes control and grabs Rosalee by the throat. Monroe tells Nick to shoot him, but Nick says he's still the Captain. Hank and Wu both say they have to do it. Jack says if they shoot him, they both die. Rosalee woges and bites his hand. She quickly gets away as Nick, Hank, and Wu shoot him repeatedly with rubber bullets. As Renard lays motionless on the floor, Nick checks his pulse and says he can't find one, when suddenly, dark gray smoke comes out of Renard's mouth. Rosalee uses a syringe to inject Renard to wake him up. After a few seconds, he finally does wake up and tells them he feels like he was hit by a truck. They help him to his feet, and Rosalee asks him what he remembers. He says he remembers coming there and taking something to help him remember, but he doesn't think it worked. Suddenly, he gets a pain in his chest and quickly opens his shirt as his bullet wound scars finally fully heal. Renard asks what they did to him, and Rosalee says she thinks they cured him. Nick says Jack is gone, and there is then a rapid knock at the door. Monroe answers it and lets Trubel in. She tells Nick they need to go because there are a lot of people at his house. In a car, Kenneth smiles and tells Juliette that this has been a rather good night overall. Diana turns to Juliette and asks where her mommy is, but Juliette and Kenneth don't say anything. Nick, Hank, and Trubel arrive at the house and look around. Trubel finds a box and calls Nick over. He opens it and finds his mom's head. He remains calm for a second, but his emotions start to take over as he steps away. Hank and Trubel look in the box as Nick collapses against a wall and screams "no" multiple times. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Eisbiber *Hundjäger Non-Wesen Beings *Jack the Ripper Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Footage from , , , , , , , , , and was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *The episode picks up right after where ended. *Renard is healed of his side effects from his mother saving his life. *Trubel appears for the first time since . *Kelly Burkhardt appears for the first time since and Diana appears for the first time since Adalind's hallucination in . *Diana is revealed to have aged faster than a normal person as she is now a young kid instead of a baby. *It is revealed that Renard, possessed by Jack the Ripper, is the one who murdered Heidi McDunnah, Mary Ann Casey, and Henrietta in . Trivia *Wu's patrol car number is 421, the same as the episode number. *The Verrat agent who is beheaded by Trubel also appeared in but was not credited in that episode. *Nick calls Franco "Officer Franco" despite him being a Sergeant. *Rosalee mentions a substance for one's memory called Gedächtnishilfe (ɡuh-DESH-nis-sil-fey), meaning "reminder" or "memory aid" in German. *The liquid that Sasha Roiz (Renard) drank during the Dead Faint Potion scene was actually green dyed rice milk.Bree Turner on Twitter *This is the first episode directed by co-showrunner, Jim Kouf. *Kelly Burkhardt appeared in a wide shot, but because Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio was unavailable, a stand-in was used. References fa:فصل4:_قسمت_21 Category:2015 Grimmy Award Winners